Runes (DAM)
Runes was a term used by the mages of the Valdaermen during the Dark Ages, to collectively describe the four Pillars of their magick: Fara Runes (mysteries of travel), Forlog Runes (mysteries of luck and fortune), Galdrar runes (mysteries of magic and secrets), and Hjaldar runes (mysteries of battle). Overview The Pillars of Valdaerman magic are the Runes, the sacred power of written symbol. Each Rune holds sway over certain fundamental forces of the world that are given to men to harness and control. These powers are divine in their source, a holy wisdom by which the secret tricks of reality are known. Rune wisdom derives from Odin himself, the true measure of craft and wizardry, for which he transfixed himself by a spear, a sacrifice for the hidden arts of magic. Each Pillar represents a number of actual runes. Sample Foci: Blood, offerings, scarification Fara Runes (Mysteries of Travel) Runes: Ehwaz, Raidho. Long have the Vikings been people of the journey, people of adventure. Typified by the western direction, whence the forefathers of the Dark Medieval age's Norsemen discovered Vinland and the Skraelings, Fara (journey) appeals to the Nordic spirit, and is the very essence of freedom, exploration, and discovery. Motion and the migration of concepts also fall under the purview of this Rune. This is also a Rune of trade, as the Norse ranged far and wide, and not all their acquisitions were had by the sword. Sample Foci: Dream-Walking, Individuals, Slipping Bonds, Swift Passage, Umbral Travel Specialties: Arrows or throwing spears, boats or oars, foreign goods, stargazing, water Forlog Runes (Mysteries of Luck and Fortune) Runes: Fehu, Gebo, Jera, Orhala, Wunjo. Forlog is fate or destiny. For most men, this is an unforgiving force, beyond their ability to master; the best they can do is stoically accept what comes. For the Valdaerman, however, personal fate and fortune are often a result of one's own efforts. Hence, this Pillar is also associated with prosperity, or one's lof -- the praise won through kill. In the cold northlands, the importance of this Pillar cannot be overlooked and many a family or raiding band has eked out a harsh winter only through it auspices. Many sagas recount the greatness of a man not only by his lineage and his accomplishments, but also by what he calls his own. Similarly, heroes and lords among the Nords are burned in their funerary barges while surrounded by the goods they have accrued. Truly, the prosperity of a good fate is a virtue in an unforgiving land. Sample Foci: Coins or jewelry, fine garments, friendly overtures, strong spirits, thralls Specialties: Fulfilling Ambitions, Making Friends, Non-MateriaL Gain, Riches, Simple Contentment Galdrar Runes (The Mysteries of Magic and Secrets) Runes: Ansuz, Gebo, Iwaz, Perthro, Uruz. This, more than any other, is Odin's own Pillar, that of hidden wisdom and occult knowledge. Its runes resound with the power of Galdrar (incantations or magics). Intrepid explorers, the hardy people of the north truly appreciate what it means to discover the unknown and to bring to light that which is concealed. This is also the Rune of sorcerous power, gathering up the energies of the mystic world through the sacred letters, so that such mystic forces might be harnessed and directed by the rune-wise. Prophecy and detection likewise fall under the auspices of Galdrar. Sample Foci: Blood, divinations, meditation and trances, reflective surfaces, smoke or fire, thread Specialties: Divination, Learning by Magic, Magical Energies, Manipulating Fate Hjaldar Runes (Mysteries of Battle) Runes: Isa, Kenaz, Naudhiz, Sowilo, Thurisaz, Tiwaz. Hjaldar is the secret of struggle and victory. The symbols of this Pillar are those that resound with the fierce energy of combat and the thrilling rush of conquest. As the ancient people of the North brought with them the ferocious north wind and the sacred bearsarks, so does Hjaldar (battle) grant strength and endurance and lend keen edges to spear and sword. This Pillar dispels fear and doubt, instilling courage and confidence in every way. Thor is but one of the deities who looks in favor upon this Pillar and who gives his blessing to those strong in its ways. Hjaldar is also the way of the leader and the ruler, for the greatest of Nordic lords have been as mighty and as fearless as they were wise. Sample Foci: Bone , fire or ice, live runecutting, ordeals, weapon and armor Specialties: Bloodlust, Creating Enmity, Elemental Wrath, Shapechanging References *DAM: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook, p. 131-134 Category:Dark Ages: Mage glossary